1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical circuits and related apparatus, and specifically to apparatus and methods useful in controlling one or more functions or operations of equipment such as might be used in a home, office, or other premises.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A variety of different mechanisms for the control of premises lighting and other functions/appliances are known in the art. Various types of wall “toggle” or dimmer switches are ubiquitous throughout such premises. However, a salient disability of these prior art devices relates to their single-purpose configuration; i.e., such devices are generally made to perform a predetermined function, and their design and construction is determined accordingly so as to minimize the cost of manufacturing. For example, a simple wall light switch is configured to switch a light fixture or other such appliance, and the mechanical and electrical portions of the switch are designed to support only this function, with their components being arranged in an integrated (i.e., non-separable) fashion. No changes to the function or configuration of the switch can be made (especially by the consumer), short of a wholesale replacement or swapping-out of the switch assembly.
Some prior art approaches (described in greater detail below) do permit changing of face plates so as to allow the consumer to, inter alia, coordinate the appearance and color of the apparatus to the prevailing decor; however, this capability is purely directed to limited aspects of the aesthetic features and not any underlying function of the apparatus. Furthermore, changing just the faceplate of a switch or other such control apparatus does not address the aesthetics of the switch rocker or switch actuator itself; i.e., the consumer is still restricted to the color/appearance/style of the existing rocker or switch actuator, unless they desire to replace the switch assembly as a whole, which typically requires the services of skilled electrician as well as the purchase of a new assembly.
Furthermore, a plurality of different configurations requiring different tooling and assembly, components, etc., is required under the prior art. For example, such prior art approaches require the manufacturing and control of inventory on multiple different configurations of control element in multiple different colors, thereby creating a matrix of many different combinations. One can readily appreciate the burden this imposes on manufacturing (e.g., many sets of molds, polymer formulations for different colors) and distribution (many SKUs or inventory numbers to keep track of and stock/price).
Another deficiency of the prior art relates to the lack of adaptability of “intelligent” premises control devices such as wall mounted electronic controllers. Normally, such controllers are pre-programmed and installed by a technician, and control various appliance and other functions within the premises based on user- or technician-entered programming. A simple example of such a device is a programmable thermostat. While these types of devices vary greatly in terms of functionality and level of sophistication, all generally suffer from the disability of not being able to be configured or aesthetically adapted to their surrounding environs. Other than perhaps being able to change a faceplate, these devices are not designed to permit easy user-based customization of their aesthetic facets (e.g., appearance and/or sound). For example, the display and menu structures are generally fixed, as is the color, shape, etc. of the mechanical portions of the device. Furthermore, the functions of the device are generally determined at time of manufacture and installation, and hence the addition or substitution of new or different functions is not permitted. Control of such functions via a PC or other such device, while allowing much greater flexibility and programmability, is unwieldy and inconvenient, since the user must access the requisite functions via the PC which may or may not be local to the area from which they desire to control the function in question.
Yet another deficiency with prior art premises control devices relates to their lack of self-protection against improper installation. In many cases, consumers (and even skilled electricians) will install or operate such devices in a manner which causes one or more of the electrical ratings of the device to be exceeded, thereby resulting in a thermal overload condition. For example, the consumer may simply put too high of a wattage (watts=J/s) rating bulb in the controlled circuit's fixture, thereby drawing too much current (P=IV). This can lead to electrical and/or mechanical component failure, including even melting the polymer portions of the switch or controller due to the excessive current draw (and hence heat generation) for which the device was not designed. Such prior art devices generally have no indigenous mechanism for either identifying such overload conditions, or mitigating them before damage (or even fire) is caused.
A variety of different approaches to premises function and appliance control are evidenced in the prior art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050162273 to Yoon, et al. published Jul. 28, 2005 and entitled “Apparatus and method for remotely controlling household appliances” discloses an apparatus and method for remotely controlling household appliances connected to a home network. A power line and a network processor are installed in each household appliance, enabling a household appliance user to remotely control the appliances from a place outside of as well as inside a home. Information about all conditions of the household appliances can be displayed on a screen displayable household appliance so that the user can recognize the operations of the appliances even during spare moments. A low-price built-in server is installed in each household appliance to assign the corresponding appliance a unique IP address simply over the Internet to be controlled according to an external user control command. A home server is connected to each of the household appliances such that the corresponding appliance receives a control command, sent in transit by a user from a mobile terminal.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050154496 to Chapman, et al. published Jul. 14, 2005 and entitled “Appliance diagnostic display apparatus and network incorporating same” discloses an appliance diagnostic display and interface system providing a centralized user interface for appliance diagnostic information and control of system self-tests is provided. This centralized user interface is provided via an intelligent thermostat that includes an LCD display. The intelligent thermostat interfaces, via wireless or wired communications, with the appliances installed in the home. The intelligent thermostat then generates and displays various user interface screens that allow particular appliances to be selected. Separate appliance specific screens are then generated that allow the user to access the diagnostic information in system test functionality provided by the individual appliance. Soft function keys provided on the intelligent thermostat allow multi-functional access to the features of the invention depending on which screen is currently being displayed.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050145468 to Kim, published Jul. 7, 2005 and entitled “Control panel assembly and method for controlling thereof” discloses a control panel assembly for making it easy to manipulate buttons of home appliances, the control panel including at least one LED connected to a circuit board for selectively emitting light, a switch connected to the circuit board and provided adjacent to the LED for controlling a home appliance, a control panel provided in front of the LED and having at least one first hole, and at least one elastic button coupled with an edge of the first hole for selectively coming into contact with the switch in response to a user pressing the button, the elastic button having a pushing member including a first light-transmitting part for transmitting there through light emitted from the LED.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040054747 to Breh, et al. published Mar. 18, 2004 and entitled “Pervasive home network appliance” discloses a Pervasive Home Network Appliance (appliance) for controlling of home devices in a home network, whereby such appliance may also be accessed automatically or via an additional interface, such as by a cellular (mobile) phone or an Internet browser. The pervasive home network appliance may be implemented by a method and an appliance for facilitating communication between a user interface and one or more external devices. The appliance comprises at least one control adapter for transforming a particular communication protocol to be established between the user interface and at least one of the control adapters, one or more device adapters for transforming a particular communication protocol to be established between one of the external devices and the respective one of the device adapters and a routing engine for routing messages being produced by one of the control adapters to the appropriate one of the device adapters.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040046454 to Kang, published Mar. 11, 2004 and entitled “Complex home appliance and method of controlling and installing the same” discloses a complex home appliance and a method of controlling and installing the same. The complex home appliance includes a single power supply unit shared by two or more component home appliances of the complex home appliance. The two or more component home appliances are controlled by a single control unit of the complex home appliance. The complex home appliance can be operated in a simultaneous operation mode in which the two or more component home appliances are simultaneously operable, and an individual operation mode in which only one of the two or more component home appliances is operable. The complex home appliance includes a mode-setting unit to set the simultaneous or individual operation mode. The complex home appliance includes a power cut-off unit which supplies power to the single power supply unit and cuts off the supply of the power in response to being electrically opened at the time of an electrical overload.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,922,598 to Lim, et al. issued Jul. 26, 2005 and entitled “System and method for transferring home appliance control data” discloses a system and method for transferring home appliance control data, wherein a control data provision server stores a plurality of data for control of a home appliance and a unified Java application for execution of the plurality of control data. The control data provision server stores the same number of Java applications as that of a plurality of Java virtual machines contained respectively in a plurality of Java phones, resulting in no necessity for each Java phone to download respective Java applications whenever downloading respective control data. Therefore, the control data provision server can be reduced in capacity and burden thereon, and in turn in construction and maintenance costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,792 to Battini, et al. issued Jul. 19, 2005 and entitled “Control device and method in a system of household appliances” discloses a method and apparatus for controlling a plurality of appliances in a home network, in which each appliance in the network has an associated descriptor comprising information for controlling the appliance. A control device for controlling the plurality of appliances includes a microprocessor for loading and processing descriptors associated with the appliances and a graphics generator for generating a display of markup language pages or page parts based on the descriptor information. The control device uses descriptors of a plurality of appliances to aggregate appliance control functions of the same type for a plurality of appliances in order to display aggregated functions on a single page.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,341 to Eckel, et al. issued Sep. 28, 2004 and entitled “Network based multiple sensor and control device with temperature sensing and control” discloses a multifunction sensor device which provides various transducer functions for performing temperature sensing, humidity sensing, ambient light sensing, motion detection, thermostat functions, switching functions, load switching and dimming functions, displaying actual and set temperature values, displaying time of day values apparatus for putting the device in an on/off or auto mode. Key elements include mounting the diverse sensors or transducers within the same housing that can be mounted to a wall in a flush manner, eliminating the requirement of an air flow channel in the device, thus minimizing any adverse effects on the motion detecting element or sensor. The device can transmit and receive real time data, relative data and actual discrete data in addition to switching and controlling loads locally or remotely.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,407 to Song, et al. issued Jun. 15, 2004 entitled “Control panel assembly for home appliances and method for manufacturing the same” discloses a control panel assembly for home appliances devised for a better external appearance and more stable operation is disclosed. The control panel assembly includes a substrate provided with at lest one switch for operating home appliance and at least one display element for displaying the operation state, an external film configured to make it possible for an user to access to the switch and the display element, and a control panel allowing the substrate to be installed therein, the control panel injection-molded to be inserted in the external film and integrated with the external film.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,333 to Hirshi, et al. issued Mar. 2, 2004 and entitled “Two-wire appliance power controller” discloses a power level controller and method for an AC electrical appliance that can be implemented in the plug of the appliance, controlling power in response to switch closures on the appliance and/or remotely located switches, or alternatively, may be implemented as a module into which an existing appliance is inserted, thereby providing a retrofit solution for appliance control. By using multifunction switches having steering diodes, multiple commands can be transmitted to the controller, all without the need for additional control wires, since all commands are superimposed on the two conductors that deliver power to the appliance. In addition, the independent control of two polarity sensitivity loads may be implemented. With implementations using integrated circuits, the internal electrostatic discharge diodes within the integrated circuit may be used for the power supply to yield a very low parts count system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,757 to Eckel, et al. issued Feb. 24, 2004 and entitled “Local network based multiple sensor device with electrical load control means and with temperature sensor and heat detector that is exposed to ambient air by diffusion” discloses a multifunction sensor device that acts as a heat detector and performs various transducer functions for temperature sensing, ambient light sensing, motion detection, switching functions, and a mechanism to put the device in an on, off or auto mode. The device operates in diverse environments in which sensors are utilized for energy monitoring and control, end user convenience or HVAC control. Key elements include overcoming the difficulty of mounting diverse sensors or transducers within the same device or housing; permitting these various sensors to exist in a single package mounted to a wall; and eliminating the requirement of an air flow channel, thus minimizing any adverse effects on the motion detecting element or sensor as well as providing built in partial hysteresis. A temperature sensor is exposed neither to the flow of air in a room or area nor in an airflow channel where a chimney effect may occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,933 to Raschke, et al. issued Nov. 25, 2003 and entitled “Autonomous local area distributed network” discloses an autonomous local area distributed network which provides a peer-to-peer network to connect nodes and devices using low cost and low bandwidth communication techniques, thus allowing the network to share node resources and distribute programming tasks across the different nodes. Home appliances and devices such as refrigerators, televisions, light switches, light fixtures, garage door openers, stereos, and the like may be configured as nodes on the peer-to-peer network. Operational programs, referred to as “sequences,” may be distributed across nodes in a network to enable the maximum utilization of available node resources.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,253 to Rintz issued Aug. 19, 2003 entitled “Light switch assembly” discloses a light switch cover for use with conventional “rocker” and “toggle” type switches. The cover generally includes a mounting bracket which is attached to the electrical box, along with the switch and a face plate which is attached to the mounting bracket. For “rocker” type switches, the face plate is preferably constructed from a soft material to allow the user to operate the covered “rocker” switch, but can be made of a combination of hard and soft materials. For “toggle” type switches an aperture is provided in the face plate to operate the toggle. Preferably, the outer surface of the face plate is provided with a decorated design or other indicia. The light switch can also be utilized where more than one switch is provided. For multiple “rocker” switches, a diverter bar is provided on the mounting bracket, to absorb pressure being asserted on one “rocker” switch from also transferring to an adjacent “rocker” switch and inadvertently turning “off” or “on” the adjacent “rocker” switch. An inner or sub-frame can be provided to allow for an outer frame of any shape with a standard shaped mounting bracket. This assembly includes an outer frame, a flexible decorative sheet, an inner/sub frame and a mounting bracket. The cover assembly completely covers a switch assembly, while allowing the switch assembly to be operated while covered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,399 to Eckel, et al. issued May 14, 2002 and entitled “Network based electrical control system with distributed sensing and control” discloses an electrical control system including a plurality of electrical devices which communicate over a network and interfaces and works with non-protocol devices and signals that only send/receive an on/off digital signal or send/receive one of numerous analog signals. The devices communicate with one another over a network implemented using different types of media. The system includes the necessary user interfaces, network management system interfaces and displays to provision, administer, operate and maintain the electrical device network. The system is particularly suited for lighting control applications to control the lights and/or other electrical loads within an office, building, room or home by motion detection, ambient light sensing, switching functions, dimming functions, temperature sensing functions and humidity sensing functions. Most devices are equipped to put the device in an ON, OFF, or AUTO mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,866 to Sizer, II, et al. issued Apr. 30, 2002 and entitled “System and apparatus for controlling an appliance situated within a premises” discloses a system and apparatus for controlling an appliance situated within a premises such as a home or office has a premises controller for receiving and storing appliance control information. The premises controller includes a wireless transmitter for generating and transmitting a packet of appliance control information to an appliance controller based on the stored appliance control information. In one aspect of the invention, the appliance controller is spaced from the premises controller but within range of the generated packet transmission for interfacing with the premises appliance. The appliance controller further includes a packet receiver for receiving the packet of control information. In one aspect of the invention, the premises controller has a microprocessor. An infrared pulse generator is operatively connected to the microprocessor and generates and transmits an infrared pulse code to the appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,433 to Rye, et al. issued on May 8, 2001 entitled “Appliance control” discloses an automated appliance control system includes a unit which transmits binary coded address and function control signals along the a.c. power line to a plurality of appliance control modules connected to the power line at various locations in the home. The binary coded signals transmitted along the a.c. power line are in the form of binary rf bursts which occur before and after the a.c. power line zero crossing points.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,130 to Tansi, et al. issued Apr. 27, 1999 and entitled “Electrical receptacle cover with modular inserts” discloses a cover for a surface mounted electrical box in which are placed one of a selected group of receptacles each having different electrical plug blade contact arrangements, sizes and shapes. The partial cover has a cut-out and receives therein a selectable modular insert which contains apertures which correspond to the plug prong contacts of the receptacle. The modular insert locks in the cut-out and fits flush with the remainder of the partial cover. Thus, the cover is assembled to match the receptacle within the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,191 to Bassett, et al. issued Jan. 6, 1998 and entitled “Appliance interface apparatus and automated residence management system” discloses a method for bringing an appliance and/or an electrical or mechanical system of a residence into communication with another, or with a control device within the residence, or with an other communication source outside the residence, so as to establish a home automation system, or enlarge upon an existing automation system. An appliance interface module apparatus is also provided for facilitating communication between an appliance, and the automation system as a whole. The appliance interface module may be capable of controlling, upon command, the specific detailed operations of the appliance to which it is attached, and may, upon inquiry, transmit data which has been recorded, stored and/or calculated by the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,190 to Zimmermann issued Nov. 28, 1995 and entitled “Method and apparatus for resource allocation in a communication network system” discloses a control communication network system adapted for distributed control and communication between various home electrical appliances in a manner that eliminates the need for a central controller and eliminates or greatly simplifies the manual assignment of addresses, control relationships or other network resources. The system utilizes a process of “hailing” for addresses or resources by newly introduced network devices combined with a process by which declaratory statements are used to convey identification or resource availability information to potential controlling devices. The present invention comprises a lightswitch which can be dynamically “taught” to control or to be controlled by any other similar lightswitch in a given house without special wiring or user intervention other than the toggling of a simple “teach/learn” switch associated with each lightswitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,175 to Robinson, et al. issued Mar. 1, 1994 and entitled “Modular higher density communications coupling system” discloses a modular higher density communications coupling system including a universal platform for supporting multiple connectors from a single outlet hole is disclosed. The platform includes a main body member having a registration ridge extending forward of the main body member for extending into a standard sized outlet hole. A pair of apertures adjacent to each other extend through the main body member and are generally surrounded by the registration ridge. A pair of connector housings are attachable to the rear of the platform in alignment with the apertures for housing connectors. A pair of retaining members on two sides of the apertures hold the connector housings in position. A pair of support members extend rearwardly from the main body of the platform on the other two sides of the apertures. A termination plate is mounted in the support members, the termination plate having a plurality of electrical couplings for connecting the wire from a wall to the connector. A grounding screw mount provides easy access from the front, side or rear. The relationship between the retaining members, apertures, and support members facilitates a higher density of electrical couplings than previously possible in the prior art. Telecommunications apparatus of the type identified within the specification, in combination with the aforesaid, is contemplated as coming within the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,325 to Robinson, et al. issued Apr. 21, 1992 and entitled “Modular higher density communications coupling system” discloses a modular higher density communications coupling system including a universal platform for supporting multiple connectors from a single outlet hole. The platform includes a main body member having a registration ridge extending forward of the main body member for extending into a standard sized outlet hole. A pair of apertures adjacent to each other extend through the main body member and are generally surrounded by the registration ridge. A pair of connector housings are attachable to the rear of the platform in alignment with the apertures for housing connectors. A pair of retaining members on two sides of the apertures hold the connector housings in position. A pair of support members extend rearwardly from the main body of the platform on the other two sides of the apertures. A termination plate is mounted in the support members, the termination plate having a plurality of electrical couplings for connecting the wire from a wall to the connector. A grounding screw mount provides easy access from the front, side or rear. The relationship between the retaining members, apertures, and support members facilitates a higher density of electrical couplings than previously possible in the prior art. Telecommunications apparatus of the type identified within the specification, in combination with the aforesaid, is contemplated as coming within the scope of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,860 to Robinson, et al. issued Apr. 16, 1991 and entitled “Modular higher density communications coupling system” discloses a modular higher density communications coupling system including a universal platform for supporting multiple connectors from a single outlet hole. The platform includes a main body member having a registration ridge extending forward of the main body member for extending into a standard sized outlet hole. A pair of apertures adjacent to each other extend through the main body member and are generally surrounded by the registration ridge. A pair of connector housings are attachable to the rear of the platform in alignment with the apertures for housing connectors. A pair of retaining members on two sides of the apertures hold the connector housings in position. A pair of support members extend rearwardly from the main body of the platform on the other two sides of the apertures. A termination plate is mounted in the support members, the termination plate having a plurality of electrical couplings for connecting the wire from a wall to the connector. A grounding screw mount provides easy access from the front, side or rear. The relationship between the retaining members, apertures, and support members facilitates a higher density of electrical couplings than previously possible in the prior art. Telecommunications apparatus of the type identified within the specification, in combination with the aforesaid, is contemplated as coming within the scope of the present invention.
The “Uni-Base Wall Mounted Controller Body with Scene Control Capability” manufactured by Leviton Manufacturing Co, Inc. comprises a controller body adapted to interface with a plurality of different face plates. Similarly, the “Wall Transmitter Base & Keypad model XPT4” distributed by X-10 comprises a wall transmitter base which includes a controller body adapted to interface with a plurality of different face plates.
Based on the foregoing, there is a salient need for improved premises control apparatus that is (i) highly flexible and adaptable in its configuration, both from a functional and aesthetic perspective, and (ii) very cost effective to manufacture, stock and implement. Such apparatus would ideally allow the consumer to perform most or all of the functional and/or aesthetic changes or modifications they require using commonly available tools or devices, and would also ideally protect itself against improper installation or misuse by the consumer.